fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kent Matthews
Kent Matthews was a collaborator located at a re-education camp in Charleston. He was one of the leaders at the re-education camps that brainwashed children and teenagers to welcome the Espheni. He was shot and killed by Tom Mason after he attacked him with other team leaders. Story Season 4 "Ghost in the Machine" Kent Matthews, also known as Team Leader is currently working for the Espheni to re-educate the children, instead of harnessing them. He stands at the front of the room, where many kids are sitting as they watch a video do unlearn false propaganda. When the video is finished, he asks the kids if they are hungry, as they have not eaten in several days. They all form a line and Kent asks them questions, and if they answer correctly in reward they will earn food. When Mira speaks out, Kent tells her that there are many things that she needs to unlearn, then tells her to eat, Kent then walks up to Matt and asks him why he let her speak up, Matt in response says that she will come around. Kent watches as Matt explains to Mira that what she did was wrong, and gives Matt a nod as he walks away. "The Eye" A few days, he is impressed with and graduates Sheila from the class then asks her to lead the class in the pledge. Later he finds Matt in his dorm room as he was waiting for Skip, and he tells him that Skip had secretly graduated, and that there will be a new, smart roommate, and that he will be keeping an eye on him. "Exodus" Kent, during his class brings in Sheila, a former student who is now graduated and her parents. After the parents makes a speech he orders them to be taken to an 'adult camp' which is likely where they get mutated. When Mira steals the wire cutters and plants them under a bed, Kent is informed that they were stolen, and walks into Matt's dorm. The other team leaders search the beds as Kent tells everyone that they will be punished, unless someone confesses. When Matt does he grabs him by the neck, and tells him that his learning will be more painful, and takes him to a unspecified location. "Evolve or Die" Matt, who was locked in a dark room, is visited by Kent who brings him a tray of with soup and glass of water on it, as he thinks that Matt may be hungry. Kent tells Matt that he wouldn't be down here if he had thought he didn't potential. Matt asks Kent what he wants, in which he replies that he wants to know who else was part of Matt's escape plan. The two argue about the Espheni, and after the argument Kent hands Matt a journal, to write down who was part of the escape plan. Later, when Tom breaks into the camp, he is led to Matt by his girlfriend Mira. When the alarms go off, Matt tried to pick the lock of the door, but is soon interrupted when Kent enters the room, the two argue and Kent pulls a gun out on Matt. Matt pushes the gun away but is soon overpowered in the struggle, and Kent puts him in a headlock; but soon after Tom walks in, pushes Kent to the wall and repeatedly punches him in the face, but is told to stop by Matt. "Til Death Do Us Part" When Tom, Anne, Weaver, Matt, & Cochise arrive at the Volm supply cache, Mira stumbles upon them and while she claims she's fine, Tom ties her up for everyones safety. After Matt unties Her, she reveals to be collaborating with the Espheni and blows her whistle, causing a beamer to fly in and bomb the area. Kent and several team leaders arrive and attack Tom's group. After pinning Tom & Anne down, he tells them that he will take them to a safe place. After Tom does not reply, he knocks over a barrel of oil and lights it on fire along with the cargo crate that Tom is hiding in. Tom jumps out and shoots Kent, fatally wounding him. In his last words it is revealed he gave his mother to the Espheni once he graduated, he then dies. Appearances Gallery s04e01_304.jpg KentMatthews.PNG s04e02_183.jpg Kent, Bill, and Martha Exodus S4.jpg Kent-Promo.jpg Kent-S4Ep4.PNG 10649766 519982071471206 8324052075234238100 n.jpg S04e09 419.jpg Kent-Dead.PNG Category:Characters Category:Collaborators Category:Season 4 Category:Humans Category:Teenager Category:Deceased Characters